Spells
Spells are a large part of winning battles. Spells are a very large factor to consider when choosing your hero. Note: All special attacks and other "none" element attack spells take the element of the hero using them. Note II: Special attacks are solely based on the hero's stats. This means Element or Hero+ that increases the Hero's stats will boost them accordingly, but a Void hero with a Fire Attack will not deal more damage with Fire+ gear equipped. 'Spell List' 'Special Attack:' Viegraff The Red : 2 hits. 0.6 / 0.9 - Knockback, hit 2 - Range: Melee Popo the Epic Dwarf : 1 hit. 0.8 - Launch - Range: Melee. 180 degree effect. Grullborg Grimtooth : 2 hits. 0.7 / 0.9 - Range: Melee Oni the Brute : 2 hits. 0.7 / 0.9 - Burn - Range: Melee Robo Jack Mk. II : 10 hits. 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 - Range: Very Short Range. Joey the Skull-Splitter : 2 hits. 0.7 / 0.9 - Shock - Range: Melee Rhino the Executor : 2 hits. 0.7 / 0.9 - Range: Melee Lutea the Summoner : 1 hit. 0.6 - Poison - Range: Melee Dragonzord : 5 hits. 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.9 - Launch - Range: Melee > Short Range (hero travels distance) Khobbit the Spartan : 3 hits. 0.6 / 0.7 / 0.9 - Knockback, hits 2 & 3 - Range: Melee > Very Short Range (hero travels distance) Omni Knight : 7 hits. 0.2 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 1.0 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 - Launch - Range: Melee > Medium Range Jasmine Timberlake : 3 hits. 0.6 / 0.6 / 0.6 - Burn - Range: Very Short > Short Range Frei the Sky Princess : 9 hits. 0.8 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.8 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 - Launch - Range: Melee > Long Range / Melee > Long Range Steel Armored Popo : 3 hits. 0.8 / 0.8 / 0.8 - Launch - Range: Very Short > Medium Range Sir George Lancelot : 6 hits. 0.9 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 / 0.2 - Range: Short Range The Mighty GhatotKacha : 9 hits. 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 1.0 - Range: Melee Queen Succubus : 7 hits. (0.2~0.6) / (0.2~0.6) / (0.2~0.6) / (0.2~0.6) / (0.2~0.6) / (0.2~0.6) - Burn, damage random. - Range: Melee > Medium range. Power Go Goblin : 20 hits. (0.3~0.6) 6 hits - Shock, (0.4~0.4) 4 hits - Burn, (0.5~1) 10 hits - Freeze - Range: Very Short > Short Range. Sir Kholai: 3 hits. 0.4 / 0.6 / 1.0 - Shock - Range: Melee Khronos: 0.6 /0.6 /0.6 /1 - Drain WuKong: 0.5 / 0.3 / 0.5 / 0.3 / 0.3 / 0.5 / 0.3 / 0.5 / 0.6 / 1 / 0.4 - Burn Seraphiel: 0.1 (8x), 0.9 (1x), 0.3 (7x); S: (8x): none, (1x and 7x) - Freeze 'Support' Raging - 'Units deal out 50% more damage (This is calculated before Attack/Defence is calculated normally). ''Cost: 3, Range: ''All friendly units (does not affect Heroes). Lasts 30 seconds. '''Shield - '''Units receive 75% the amount of normal damage (This is calculated after Attack/Defence is calculated normally). Lasts 30 seconds. ''Cost: 2, ''Range: ''All friendly units (does not affect Heroes) '''Transfer - Add 2.5 bars to your Summoning Bar. Cost: 6, Range: Personal. Note: Transfer is not instantaneous, but takes around a second. As casting the spell automatically transfers 33% of the Spell bar (2 Blocks) before the addition of the 2.5 blocks from Transfer, this means that a quick player may summon a 1 or 2 cost unit before Transfer finishes activating, then summon again when it finishes. This is the only way currently possible to summon three times from the summon bar in a row. Heal - 1, 2 & 3 Heal 1: Cost 2: (0.2~0.6) power, (twice) Heal 2: Cost 3: As Heal 1, total healing x 1.5. Heal 3: Cost 4: As Heal 1, total healing x 2. Jurus Perisai Baja - '''Units receive 0 damage from all sources. Does not stop knockback or status effects. Lasts 30 seconds. Cost: 6 ''Range: ''All friendly units (does not affect Heroes) '''Charming Smile - Cost 4. None Element - 1 hit - 0.1 Power - Range: Short - Charm. 50% chance (no unit has immunity or resistance to Charm). Charmed units switch to your control for 30 seconds. During this time they may be raged or healed as normal. Note that they remain raged when they revert to enemy control. Note Charming Smile is technically an attack, but as its function is closer to a Support Ability, it is accounted for accordingly. 'Attack' Fire Volcanoz - '''Fire Element - 3 hits per fire pillar - 0.6 Power - Burn I - Cost 2: 1 Pillar, Range - Melee. II - Cost 3: 3 Pillars, Range - Melee > Short Range. III - Cost 5: 5 Pillars, Range - Melee > Medium Range. '''Ice Blast - Water Element - 2 hits - Freeze I - Cost 2: 1.2 Power, Range - Melee. II - Cost 4: 3.6 Power, Range - Melee > Short Range. Thunder - '''Thunder Element - 3 hits per bolt - 0.8 Power - Shock I - Cost 3: 1 Bolt, Range - Melee II - Cost 4: 3 Bolts, Range - Medium Range. III - Cost 5: 5 Bolts, Range - Long Range. '''Tornado - Wind Element - 6 hits per second (hit every 4 frames), lasts for 6 seconds (144 frames) - 0.2 Power - Launch I - Cost 3: 1 Tornado, Range - Melee > Short Range. II - Cost 6: 2 Tornadoes, Range - Short Range > Melee & Melee > Short Range Poison Cloud - None Element - 2 hits per Cloud - 0.8 Power - Poison I - Cost 2: 1 Cloud, Range - Melee. II - Cost 3: 3 Clouds, Range - Melee > Medium Range. Meteor - None Element - 6 hits per Meteor - 0.3 Power I - Cost 3: 1 Meteor, Range - Melee. II - Cost 5: 3 Meteors, Range - Melee > Short Range. III - Cost 6: 5 Meteors, Range - Melee > Long Range. Fiery Fist '''- Cost: 2. 20 Fireballs. None Element - 1 hit per Fireball - 0.2~0.6 Power - Burn. Range: Long. '''Dragon Roar - Cost: 4. None Element - 5 Hits - 0.6 Power. Range: Medium. Swords of Judgement - Cost: 2. 3 Swords. None Element - 1 hit per Sword - 1.0 Power - Range: Melee > Short Range. Rain of Arrows - Cost 2. 50 Arrows. None Element - 1 hit per Arrow - 0.3 Power - Range: Melee > Long Giant Fist '''- Cost 2. None Element - 1 hit - 1.5 Power - Range: Melee > Medium '''Giant Fist X - Cost 6. None Element - 10 hits - 0.3 / 0.15 / 0.45 / 0.3 / 0.45 / 0.6 / 0.9 / 0.75 / 1.05 / 1.5 - Range: Melee > Medium Thunder Shield - Cost 5. 3 hits per second (hit every 8 frames), lasts for 10 seconds (240 frames) - 0.4 Power - Shock - Range: Melee > Short, 180 degrees. Evil Skull Lord: 0.4 + random(0, 0.2) (7x); Element: Void; Status: Poison Holy Judgement: 0.2 + random(0, 0.8) (8x); Element: Void; Status: Shock Spirit Bomb: 0.3 + random(0, 0.5) (5x); Element: Fire; Status: None Category:Heroes Category:Game Mechanics